


butterflies

by awrfdnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, i literally cant stand them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awrfdnp/pseuds/awrfdnp
Summary: Everyday Dan has to pinch himself to see if he’s dreaming or not. He can’t believe how lucky he is. “You give me butterflies, Phil.”
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	butterflies

Dan’s sat on the sofa watching  _ The Office _ , pink blanket draped across his shoulders, when Phil walks in holding two cups of coffee. 

“The place was packed,” Phil says taking his coat off. “I missed you.”

Dan pivots his head from where he’s sat on the sofa and sees his gorgeous boyfriend, dressed in sweats, cheeks and nose rosy pink from the cold. He smiles fondly. 

“Fuck the coffee. C’mere,” Dan makes grabby hands towards Phil.

Because Phil still needs his morning coffee, he takes the two cups and puts them down on the table in front of the sofa with a shake of his head. 

“You needy bitch, I need my coffee,” Phil chuckles and lifts the blanket off Dan’s shoulders as Dan leans back, head against the arm of the sofa. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dan grabs a handful of Phil’s jumper and pulls him down on top of him with a giggle. 

Phil sighs into the embrace, draping the blanket over the two of them. 

“Mm, you’re warm,” Phil puts his face inside Dan’s neck, dropping a sneaky kiss on his jaw. 

He squeezes tight on his waist, and Dan rakes his hands into his messy quiff. 

“You’re fucking cold, mate,” he scratches his fingers on Phil’s scalp, giving him a kiss on his forehead. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Phil giggles. 

“I guess I love you too.”

Dan reaches down with his right hand and tangles his fingers with Phil’s.

God, he loves this man. He fucking loves him so much. Everyday Dan has to pinch himself to see if he’s dreaming or not. He can’t believe how lucky he is. 

Dan grins to himself. 

_Smitten_. 

“You give me butterflies, Phil.”

Phil tilts his head up with a smirk. “We’re such nerds.”

He stretches his neck forwards and puts his lips on Phil’s, maybe letting it linger for a second or two. 

“Get off me, nerd. I want my coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> figured i should make smth happy :] this one made me so happy to write, i hope you like it! let me know what you think !!
> 
> follow me on twitter @/ awrfdnp


End file.
